


La belle et la bête

by asukanaru



Category: Disney - Fandom, Fictions Partagées 2
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukanaru/pseuds/asukanaru
Summary: Kay Williams reçoit une notification d'un inconnu avec un style ringard dont elle apprendra plus sur lui au fil du temps.





	La belle et la bête

                                                                              

 

                 Sur du béton, mes pas s’enchainaient lentement et gracieusement les uns après les autres. Autour de moi, j’aperçus chaque individu avoir les yeux se poser sur ma personne. Leur regard pesait énormément que, sans réellement les regarder, je pouvais le savoir. Je pouvais également les entendre murmurer sur mon physique. Pourtant, cela ne me dérangeait aucunement. Au contraire, puisque ce n’étaient simplement que des compliments s’échappant de leur bouche : « Tu l’as vu ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle est jolie… » ou alors « Est-ce une actrice ? Elle est classe ! » Cependant, de la jalousie venant de la plupart des personnes plombait légèrement l’atmosphère qui m’entourait. Et je n’adorais pas être enveloppée de mauvaises ondes, quelque soit leurs intensités. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant alors sortir de mes pensées. Je relevais mes yeux sur le visage de cette personne. Je ne la connaissais pas et pourtant, elle me fit un sourire assez timide.

                - « Je t’ai aperçu et je te trouve très charmante. Est-ce que ça te dirait qu’on fasse connaissance ? » me disait cette personne accompagnée d’un air confiant.

Après qu’il eut retirer sa main de mon épaule. Je lui souris avec politesse et remuait légèrement la tête pour refuser sa proposition. Déçu de ma réponse, il souhaitait défendre sa cause pour quelques secondes mais j’avais déjà tourné mes talons, ce qui mettait alors un point d’honneur sur ma décision. Je continuais mon chemin en direction de l’université.

                Arrivée sur place, mon téléphone mobile vibrait dans la poche de ma veste. On m’avait forcément envoyé un message. Pour me sortir de ce doute, je pris mon portable et vérifiais l’écran de celui-ci. Effectivement, en déverrouillant mon appareil, je pouvais apercevoir une notification de la part de mon amie Monica. Monica était une amie dont je tenais énormément, voire une meilleure amie. Elle avait mon âge, nous en avions vingt-deux ans. Je l’avais rencontré au début de notre première année universitaire. Nous nous sommes rapidement bien entendues et nous nous sommes absolument plus lâchées depuis. Pour vous dire que nous sommes le plus souvent ensemble. Mon pouce glissait vers la gauche de mon écran afin d’afficher le message reçu. Monica me demandait de la rejoindre à la cafétaria de l’établissement, m’annonçant par la même occasion que notre professeur n’était pas présent pour aujourd’hui. Aussitôt, je me dirigeais à l’endroit demandé avant de voir une main s’agiter dans les airs dans l’objectif d’attirer mon attention et percevoir mon amie au fond de la pièce. Forcément, je me précipitais vers son être avec un énorme sourire affiché sur mes lèvres. Je posais mon fessier sur la chaise proche de mon amie tout en déposant avec délicatesse mon sac à main sur la table qui se situé devant nous. De-là, je sortis mon portable de ma poche, commençant alors à me plaindre du fait que personne ne nous avait prévenu de l’absence de notre enseignant et que j’aurais pu compléter mes heures de sommeil dans une grasse matinée. Pendant ce temps, mon pouce glissait à plusieurs reprises de manière rapide vers le haut de mon écran pour faire défiler les photos qui se présentaient sur mon actualité Instagram. Instagram était mon premier réseau social favori. En effet, je passais le plus souvent de mon temps dessus. J’adorais son concept de partage photos et vidéos et mais aussi d’échange avec les personnes se trouvant à l’autre bout du monde. Et surtout, son interface qui différait totalement de celle de son cousin, Facebook. Alors que je visitais sans réel intérêt sur mon actualité, une nouvelle notification s’afficha en haut de l’écran. Par réflexe, mon index appuya sur celle-ci ayant pour souhait de l’afficher sous mes yeux. Il s’agissait d’une personne qui venait d’aimer ma dernière publication. Tout en cliquant sur son prénom, je décidais donc d’aller visiter le profil Instagram de cet inconnu. Bien sûr, en exécutant cette action, cela m’avait directement renvoyée sur son profil. « Bah ça alors, c’est qui se ringard ? » ajouta Monica suivie de son ton narquois, au-dessus de mon épaule. Parcourant son profil Instagram, je remarquais que les photos de cet inconnu n’étaient plutôt pas mal. Du moins, niveau photographie seulement. Les photos qui remplissaient son Instagram étaient belles les unes après les autres mais physiquement, ce jeune homme n’était pas tout à fait mon type idéal. Mais qui suis-je pour juger le physique ? A ce moment précis, je reçus une nouvelle notification qui provenait de sa part : il venait de s’abonner à mon Instagram. Surprise, mon regard se posa sur le visage de mon ami, lui demandant si je devais faire de même. Elle fit un petit hochement avec sa tête pour approuver cette action, ce qui me fit hocher légèrement les épaules. Par la suite, je m’abonnais en retour à cet inconnu. Action faite, je lâchais finalement mon portable pour me consacrer à mon amie et ses histoires mais à cet instant, lorsque je levais les yeux pour balayer brièvement du regard la cafétaria, une personne devant la machine à café, me disait vaguement quelqu’un. « Dis-donc Kay, ce ne serait pas ton nouvel abonné de Instagram devant la machine à café ? » disait Monica d’une voix moqueuse. Maintenant qu’elle le disait, elle disait vrai.

                - « Je ne savais pas qu’il était dans notre université. Je ne l’avais jamais vu auparavant... dis-je sur un air un peu interrogatif.

                - En le regardant de plus près, il me semble qu’il est au même cours d’anglais que nous juste après. »

 

**₪**

 

                En effet. Monica n’avait pas faux. Ce jeune homme se retrouvait actuellement dans la même pièce que nous. D’après la liste des étudiants présents, son nom serait Mauritius. Mauritius Reids. Au lieu d’écouter ce qu’expliquait le professeur depuis le début du cours, j’avais mes pensées qui ne concernaient que ce Mauritius. Ce garçon s’était placé juste devant Monica et moi. Ce dernier possédait les cheveux mi- courts noiraude et une mâchoire pourtant bien dessinée. Cependant son visage était camouflé par sa paire de lunettes ronde qui lui donnait alors des airs de looser. Son style complétait évidement son apparence de ringard qui n’était pas aussi agréable pour les yeux de tous. Il portait un épais pull vert, que sa grand-mère lui avait certainement tricoté. Qui sait ? Son pantalon était d’un jean bien bleu. Un bleu qui n’allait aucunement avec la couleur de son pull. Et concernant ses chaussures ? N’en parlons pas. Il avait aux pieds des sortes de souliers en cuir avec pour boucle en plein centre, un petit cercle discret en or. Cela se voyait, il n’avait aucune connaissance en la mode. « Mauritius Reids et Kay Williams. » Ces paroles me libérèrent aussitôt de mes pensées. Le professeur me regardait réalisant que je ne suivais pas du tout le cours.

                - « Je vois que vous rêvassez durant mon cours, mademoiselle Williams. Votre camarade, monsieur Reids vous résumera, m’annonça Mr. Hiram avec les sourcils froncés.

                - Je dois me coltiner une idiote comme toi pour une présentation à oral. Nous serons partenaires, nous travaillerons ensemble pour quelques temps, me dit Mauritius, complétement blasé de ce qu’il lui arrive. »

                    Moi, une idiote ? De quel droit osait-il m’appeler ainsi ? Et devant toute la classe ? Avant que Mauritius se retourne à la suite de ses paroles, je lui lançais un regard noir. Le cours se passa alors dans le silence, seul Mr. Hiram était entendu dans l’immensité de la pièce. Cela durait donc une heure avant que la fin du cours se manifesta finalement.

                La fin de ce cours annonça également la fin de cette journée. Je me séparais de Monica arrivée à l’intersection qui se trouvait à cinquante kilomètres de l’établissement. Ainsi, je repris le chemin du retour pour rentrer dans mon chez-moi. Pendant que je marchais, au loin, je vis cette même silhouette agaçante marcher à quelques mètres de ma personne. Je reconnu bien évidemment l’énorme pull vert et son propriétaire, Mauritius. Je ne voulais absolument pas qu’il me voit et encore moins faire le chemin avec lui. Soudainement, il s’arrêta brusquement. Je cessais ma marche par réflexe, regardais avec panique autour de moi, un endroit où me cacher avec précipitation au cas-où il se retournerait. Comme je l’avais prédit, il se retourna lentement du côté de la boutique à sa droite. Rapidement, je m’étais cachée derrière une voiture qui se trouvait à la gauche du trottoir sur lequel on marchait. Toujours, de sorte à ne pas me faire repérer derrière les véhicules, j’avançais doucement pour me rapprochais dans l’objectif de comprendre son comportement soudain. Mauritius se portait devant une boutique de vêtements de luxe. Il avait l’air d’admirer l’une des tenues exposées derrière la vitrine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mauritius avança vers l’entrée de la boutique pour y accéder. Surprise, je sortis directement de ma cachette et me plaça face à cette fameuse boutique. Les tenues en vitrine coutaient énormément cher. Elles allaient de $2,000 à $8,000. Je devais tout de même avouer que ces tenues n’étaient pas caduques. Au contraire, elles dégageaient chacune après les autres, une élégance marquante. Pour vous dire, il y avait un gigantesque contraste entre la tenue que portait Mauritius et celles-ci. Mais alors, pourquoi être rentrer ? Cela m’intriguait. Alors que j’étais proche de l’entrée de la boutique, la porte s’ouvrit. Sans surprise, Mauritius en sortait avec trois sacs au nom de cette boutique luxueuse.

                - « Bah ça alors… Quelle coïncidence, commençais-je pour casser cette ambiance devenue presque malaisante. »

                Aucun mot ne sort de la bouche de mon interlocuteur. Totalement gênée, je me grattais ma nuque tout en évitant son regard. Il quitta le seuil, marchant ainsi proche de moi pour passer son chemin sans vraiment prêter attention à ce que je venais de sortir. Il s’arrêta une nouvelle fois : « Faisons le trajet ensemble. Nous devons parler pour la présentation » ajouta-t-il avec un ton glacial. « Soyons clair, nous ne sommes pas amis et si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, je ne serais pas là à te parler. Je te rassure, je ne souhaitais pas non plus faire groupe avec toi pour la présentation orale en anglais mais tu as entendu Mr. Hiram, nous n’avons pas le choix que de travailler ensemble. Demain soir, après tes cours, nous allons commencer. Où veux-tu travailler ? » me demanda-t-il. Il était hors de question qu’il mette les pieds chez moi puisque mon appartement n’a pas réellement été rangé depuis un moment, ce serait la honte. Les restaurants ou cafés sont également une mauvaise idée car je pourrais rapidement être distraite.

                - « Peut-être chez toi, si cela ne te dérange pas ? répondis-je après un moment de réflexion.

                - D’accord, tu finis vers quelle heure demain ?

                - A midi, je me dirigerais directement chez toi. Tu m’enverras l’adresse ce soir ! demandai-je gentiment.

                - Pas de souci, je te donne cela tout de suite. Pourquoi attendre ce soir ? »

                Aussitôt, je sortis mon portable afin de noter son adresse. Cependant, l’adresse qu’il venait de citer était similaire à la mienne. Je le regardais encore une fois avec un air surpris et lui avoua que j’habitais dans la même résidence. Et dès qu’il me dévoila le numéro de sa porte, ce fût une nouvelle surprise pour moi. En effet, Mauritius était mon voisin. Et ce n’était pas tout, ce même voisin habitait juste à un étage en-dessous. Pour lui, cela ne lui faisait rien. La preuve, il avait toujours sur son visage un air impassible. Par ailleurs, alors que nous marchions côte à côte, je remarquais que le regard des gens avait changer contrairement à ce matin. Le dégout et la critique négative semblaient les avoir emplis. Nous pouvions entendre des dires blessants à propos de Mauritius. Tout aussi inquiète qu’embarrassée, je posais mes yeux sur lui. Il sourit légèrement, comme si cela ne l’atteignait nullement. J’avais même l’impression qu’il se nourrissait de ces diverses remarques et augmentait sa confiance en soi. Bizarre… « Regarde-le, il est hideux. Il a aucun goût vestimentaire… », « Qu’est-ce qu’il fait avec cette ravissante femme ? J’aurais honte à sa place… » J’avais l’intention de réagir face aux moqueries qui nous entouraient mais Mauritius m’en empêchait, il avait vivement empoigné mon poignet et me parla d’un calme absolu : « Rentrons. Ils n’en valent pas la peine. »   

 

**₪**

 

                Le lendemain, ce fût une matinée comme toutes les autres. Les cours se passaient à merveille et comme prévu, je finissais à midi. Une fois sortie de l’université, je reçus un message de la part de Mauritius sur Instagram : « Tu as mangé ? » A la lecture de ce petit message, je ne pus m’empêcher de lâcher un rictus au coin de mes lèvres. Je lui répondis que ce n’était pas encore cas et me répondit avec un court message décrivant le fait qu’il m’attendait. Comme tous les jours, je prenais le chemin habituel puisque Mauritius habitait d’autant plus dans la même résidence que la mienne. Le trajet avait l’air plutôt calme, pas grand nombre de personne circulait à cette l’heure-ci. Pourtant c’était l’heure où tout le monde devait se remplir le ventre. Néanmoins, hormis le manque de population, le paysage était assez magique et agréable à la vue. Les bâtiments n’étaient pas vieux, ni dégradés. Ils étaient chacun recouvert de différente couleur, ce que donnait une ambiance plutôt joyeuse à la ville. Les rayons du soleil venaient se poser sur les cerisiers à la bordure des trottoirs, les séparant de la route. J’arrivais enfin à l’entrée de ma résidence et montait les marches afin d’atteindre l’étage de mon camarade. Quand j’accédais à l’étage en question, une odeur se fit sentir. Cette dernière caressait mes narines pour finalement exciter mes papilles et ainsi enclencher la faim que j’avais tenté de retenir durant mon trajet. En suivant l’odeur, celle-ci m’emmena automatiquement face à la porte de Mauritius Reids. Je pris une grande inspiration et pris mon courage à deux mains avant de sonner sans me poser de question. La porte s’ouvrit, avec une personne se postant juste derrière. Dès que mon attention se posa sur cette personne, je remarquais que celle-ci ne ressemblait pas à Mauritius. J’eus cette constatation car cet individu n’avait pas ce même style ringard que porte généralement Mauritius. « Bonjour, je suis une camarade de Mauritius. Je viens pour qu’on puisse trava… » sans me laisser finir ma phrase, il me coupa avec froideur sans attendre : « Entre. » Cette personne dont je ne connaissais pas encore le prénom me laissa entrer sans riposter. En regardant ce jeune homme d’un plus gros œil, il détenait des airs similaires à Mauritius. Effectivement, en réalité, il ressemblait vaguement à Mauritius sauf que contrairement à mon camarade, celui-ci avait un vrai sens de la mode. Avec son style élégant, il dégageait une prestance dont Reids ne connaissait pas. Mais trêve de pensées, ce joli garçon me guida dans le salon où la table était dressée. Pourtant, je ne voyais toujours pas Mauritius.

                - « Où es Mauritius ?

                - Idiote. Tu vois quelqu’un d’autre à part moi dans la pièce ? C’est moi, Kay.

                - Je ne comp-

                - Écoute, je t’expliquerai à table. Installe-toi et après ça, on enchaînera notre devoir »

                Comme à son habitude, il avait son air froid qui ne le quitta jamais. Je m’installais alors à table suite à l’impératif qu’il m’avait donné. Peu mal à l’aise, mon regard scrutait tous les recoins de son appartement. Son appartement différait complétement du mien. Son intérieur avait toutes les caractéristiques d’un appartement d’une personne née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

                - « Tu seras la seule personne qui sera au courant de cette histoire. En réalité, je suis issu d’une famille milliardaire, si je peux dire ça. Je suis fils unique d’un avocat renommé dans ce pays américain, au nom de Mr. Reids. Tu dois sûrement le connaitre, il a eu des scandales qui touchaient le sexe ainsi que la vente de produits illicites et j’en saute… Le fait est que j’ai décidé de me cacher sous une apparence la moins agréable pour échapper aux mains de mon père, qu’il ne me reconnaisse pas parce qu’il veut que je prenne sa relève. Or je n’en ai pas la moindre envie de lui ressemblait avec ses sombres problèmes. De plus, avec ma réelle apparence, je ne suis jamais tranquille. Chaque fille que je croissais m’abordait sans aucune gêne et je n’aimais pas du tout ça, il n’y pas plus irritant que cela pour moi. Surtout que l’argent ne me manque pas, qui sait si ce n’est pour mon argent qu’elles en veulent ? »

                Après qu’il m’ait raconté les raisons de son choix à table, je lui donnais mon avis concernant tout cela. Il était sûr que j’étais totalement fascinée mais également étonnée de la vie qu’il a mené jusque maintenant : « On commence ? » changea-t-il alors de sujet.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour écrire ce bout de fan-fiction, je me suis inspirée d'un célèbre film d'animation conte Disney qui n'est autre que " La Belle et la bête." Toutefois, j'ai au début voulu rendre ce conte un peu plus accessible à la modernité tout en incluant des technologies et des réseaux sociaux tendances. De-là, je voulais tout de même refléter, de façon légère, la société de nos jours : où les personnes ont tendance à se fier à l'apparence et en être dépendant. Sauf qu'à la place d'une malédiction, le physique du personnage Mauritius dépendait des activités sombres de son père mais également de quelques raisons personnelles.


End file.
